Today was a Fairytale
by acaudill0068
Summary: Puck defends Rachel when Karofsky goes too far but what he doesn't expect is Karofsky's retaliation.  Puckleberry One-shot


Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.

A/N: Another little Puckleberry drabble. Thanks to Lizzie for this prompt.

* * *

Rachel was organizing her already clean locker when she felt someone come up behind her. Before she could turn to see who it was, they lifted her skirt showing everyone around her the panties she was wearing. Rachel screamed and yanked her skirt back down. She whirled around to see Karosky laughing.

"I never pictured you for the lacy panties kind of girl." Karofsky smiled.

She was about to start yelling at him when she saw Puck come up behind Karosky and slam him into the row of lockers.

"Hey!" Karosky called out in pain when Puck twisted his arm behind his back. "You can't do this. Figgins will expel you."

"After what happened with Hummel I'm sure he's keeping an eye on you too so I'm not worried about." Puck spat. "Apologize." Puck growled and twisted Karofsky's arm to prove he wasn't kidding.

"I'm sorry, Rachel." Karofsky winced.

"And?" Puck asked.

"It'll never happen again." Karofsky added.

"Tell all your Neanderthal friends to make sure of that." Puck snarled but let go of Karosky.

Karofsky quickly regained his composure and narrowed his eyes at Puck.

"I guess the rumors were right." Karofsky growled. "You're banging Berry and you are so pussy whipped."

"Get out of here before beat your face in." Puck stepped towards Karofsky.

"Next time I won't be alone." Karofsky told Puck and slowly walked off down the hallway.

Puck glanced back at Rachel and tried to read the expression on her face. She was definitely embarrassed. Her entire face was red and she looked like she was trying not to cry. Karofsky had gone too far this time and Puck knew he would have to do something about it. First he bullied Kurt out of school and now he was torturing Berry and Puck didn't like it.

"You okay?" He asked her but he knew she wasn't.

Rachel nodded her head.

"Come on, Rachel." Mercedes came up to her. "Karofsky's a bully. Don't let him get to you."

Rachel glanced back at Puck as Mercedes pulled her off towards last period.

* * *

Puck slowly made his way out to his truck. It was starting to get dark and he was just now leaving the school. He had been working on a stupid project for his English class. He was just reaching his truck when he saw Karofsky making his way over towards him.

"What do you want, Karofsky?" Puck growled.

"I didn't appreciate what you did this afternoon." Karofsky spat. "Since when do you defend Berry? Didn't you used to throw slushies in her face?"

"Do I need to kick your ass?" Puck asked.

Karofsky smiled like he knew some secret and Puck tensed when he saw three more guys appear beside Karofsky. Shit. He knew he could take Karofsky and probably the second guy but not four hockey players at once. It wasn't exactly fair four-to-one. Puck swore under his breath. He wasn't stupid. He knew when the odds were against him and he knew he wouldn't win this. He quickly swung out and punched the smallest of the four knocking the boy out easily. Thank God for fight club. Puck may not be very good at math but getting the shit beat out of you by three guys was a lot better than by four.

He braced himself for the beating he was about to have to endure. He felt Karofsky punch him in the stomach and he went down on his knees. He winced every time a shoe kicked into his gut. After a few minutes Karofsky seemed satisfied so he called it quits.

"See you later, Puckerman." Karofsky laughed and he walked off with his friends.

Puck waited until he was sure Karofsky was gone to try to get up. The pain seared through his entire body so he stretched out on the pavement of the parking lot. Maybe he'd just lay here until someone found him in the morning.

* * *

Rachel was just putting her dishes in the dishwasher when she heard someone pounding on the front door. She hated when people showed up late especially when her dads' were out of town. She slowly pulled the door open to find Puck on the other side.

"Oh, my God!" Rachel gasped. "What happened?"

"Karofsky and some of his stupid hockey buddies jumped me in the school parking lot." Puck winced hobbling inside the house and Rachel helped support him until they reached the couch.

"We should call someone." Rachel told him.

"No." He sucked in a deep breath to keep from screaming in pain when he sat down.

"You could have some serious injuries." She urged.

"I've had worse beatings." He replied. "I don't want my mom to see me like this."

"Stay here." Rachel said as if he might get up to leave while she went to get the first aid kit. She came back a few seconds later and started tending to his wounds. "I took first aid class at the Red Cross."

"Of course you did." Puck started to chuckle but stopped when he felt the pain shoot through his body. "Ow."

"Maybe you should go to the hospital." She suggested.

"I'll be fine." He told her. "I just need to sleep this off."

"Are you sure?" She asked. "You could have internal bleeding."

"Rach." Puck shook his head. "Why don't you just play nurse and clean me up?"

"Fine." She sighed. "Take off your shirt."

"Whatever you want, babe." He smirked.

"You're hitting on me? Really, Noah? You just got the crap beat out of you and you're flirting with me?" Rachel laughed.

"I'm still Puck, aren't I?" He carefully took his shirt off with her help. "And I wouldn't have been this bad off if Karofsky hadn't brought along three of his friends."

"I am so sorry." Rachel winced seeing the bruises on Puck.

"It's not your fault." He assured her.

"He only did this because you stuck up for me today."

"It was worth it." He smirked at her again.

"It's kind of sweet, you know. It's like you defended my honor or something. It was incredibly stupid but I appreciate it." Rachel smiled. "It's kind of like you're my knight in shining… something. I'm not sure how that fairytale goes."

"I'm not a knight in shining anything." Puck told her.

"Whatever." She shook her head. "It was still really sweet."

"Just remember this the next time I piss you off. You owe me." He said.

"I owe you?" She laughed.

"Yep." He nodded. "And I get whatever I want because I just took a major beating for you."

Rachel narrowed her eyes at him. "Really?"

"Yes."

"What exactly do I owe you?" He asked.

Puck looked like he was thinking really hard. Rachel braced herself for him asking for some kind of sexual favor. She went through the lecture she was going to give him in her head.

"I want you to make me some of those cookies you're always giving people." Puck told her.

"What?" Rachel laughed. "You could ask for anything and you want me to make you cookies?"

"Yes." Puck nodded seriously.

Rachel smiled studying Puck. She slowly leaned forward and kissed him lightly on the lips. She must have surprised him because he jumped slightly. She started to pull back but he grabbed the back of her neck and pulled her back to him. She heard him wince in pain and she pulled away from him.

"Did I hurt you?" She asked.

"Kisses chase the pain away." He told her.

Rachel smiled against his neck and started trailing hot, open-mouthed kissed down his chest stopping to kiss each bruise lightly before coming back up to gently suck on neck.

"God, Berry." He groaned. "Why are you doing this when you know I can't do anything?"

"Sorry." Rachel stood up out of his grasp when he reached for her. "You're going to hurt yourself."

"I can handle it. Come here." Puck told her.

"You need to eat something." She walked off towards the kitchen. "I made a casserole but its vegan so I'll have to make you something else."

Puck groaned and sank back on the couch. "You're a tease, you know that." He called to her.

Rachel smiled and went on with making him some pasta. After a little while she walked over to him with two plates in her hand.

He was half asleep on the couch.

"Noah?" Rachel asked. "Do you want something to eat?"

He grunted in response and closed his eyes.

"You need to eat." She told him.

"I need to sleep."

"You can't sleep here." Rachel's eyes widened. "You have to go home."

"I can't. It's my mom's night off. She'll see I got into a fight and she'll think it was my fault." Puck sat up anyway.

"She's going to wonder where you are when you don't come home." She said.

"She thinks I'm staying over at Chang's house."

"You can't stay here, Noah."

"Come on, Rach, you're dads' aren't home and I'm too tired to drive anywhere else. Do you really want me to sleep out in my truck?" He asked.

Rachel looked around before sighing. "Okay, come on." She slowly helped him up the stairs. "You can sleep in the guest room." She pointed down the hall. She made sure he was able to stand before opening her bedroom door.

"I don't think so." He put his foot out to stop her door from closing and followed her into her room.

"What are you doing?" Rachel asked.

"I just took the beating of a life time for you so I'm not sleeping alone." Puck told her. "You can share your bed."

"Noah." Rachel shook her head. "That's not a good idea.

She was about to start lecturing him when her eyes swept over his body. He had several bruises covering most of his stomach and sides. She could make out that most of the bruises were in the shape of a shoe. She winced slightly at the sight at them before her eyes traveled back up to his face. His eyes were tired and pleading. Even if he wanted to try something with her he was too exhausted.

"Take off your pants and turn the light out before getting into bed." She sighed and crawled under her blankets.

Puck smiled and draped his pants over her chair. He flicked the light off and sank into the bed beside Rachel. He sighed and closed his eyes.

"You asleep yet?" She whispered.

"No." He replied.

"Do you make a habit to sleep in girls' beds?" She asked.

"Actually, this is a first for me." He smirked and opened his eyes to look in her direction.

"Really?" She was glad it was too dark for him to see the blush spreading over her face.

"I'm a sleepover virgin, Berry." He chuckled.

"I've never had a boy sleepover either." She said.

"Get some sleep, Berry." He pulled her closer to him, so that they were facing each other, and she positioned herself so that she wouldn't hurt him.

She felt his breath hot on her cheek and wondered how on earth she was going to be able to sleep with Noah Puckerman sleeping in her bed with her. Without thinking, she reached up to traced his lips with the tips of her fingers lightly. He stirred slightly but didn't wake up. She smiled when she heard him start to snore and thought that maybe he really was her Knight in Shining Something.


End file.
